


Without Words

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Angst, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, YouTube, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Deaf!Phil x Dan]</p><p>Phil is deaf; he requires hearing aids to hear at all. He has a crush on his flatmate, Dan. One night when all hell is breaking loose outside, the blackout happens when Phil isn’t wearing his hearing aids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Words

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on Tumblr! Check my description for my Tumblr.

The roaring thunderstorm outside would not let up. Phil, tapping the desk in his room impatiently, tried his hardest not to let the loud storm just outside his window. Phil could never focus with distractions like this. Most people would say they love the rain as it is a constant noise and can be comforting, but Phil felt the opposite. The roaring of lightning and the droplets constantly pounding into the glass was all Phil could think about. He needed to edit this video.

To get rid of the noise, Phil removed his hearing aid. Yes, Phil is deaf. All his fans knew it, Dan knew it, literally everyone knew. They could obviously see the two pieces of plastic residing in his ears, decorated with inky hair falling around the lobes.

Now that the noise had been canceled out by his completely deaf ears, he could concentrate. But, being deaf can have its downsides, such as the fact that he didn't hear Dan walking to him from behind. Dan, wearing a black jumper with grey stripes adorning it and black skinny jeans (of course), leaned against the frame.

"Hey, Phil...?" Dan called out. Usually during the day hours, Phil was wearing his hearing aids; so Dan assumed he was wearing them now. "Phil?" Dan repeated once again, unsure to why his best friend wasn't responding. It was then that he spotted the two, tan-colored pieces of plastics on the desk next to his arm where his hand was clicking away on his mouse. Dan released a smirk.

Walking to Phil, not caring how loud his footsteps were, he put a hand on Phil's shoulder. Phil, of course, jumped in surprise. He turned his head to see his chocolate-haired best friend standing high over him. He put a hand to his chest.

He let out a noise and signed, "You scared the hell out of me!" Dan chuckled, looking to his laptop then back at Phil.

He signed, "Why did you take the hearing aids out?" Dan knew the answer was probably due to all the noise, but he thought he'd ask anyways. Phil gestured to the window where the rain refused to quiet down. "Well, I came to ask what you might want for dinner."

"Anything is fine," Phil signed with his pale hands in front of his chest. One thing Dan had learned about his deaf friend, is that it's good to keep good eye contact even when Phil is signing. Yes, you may be wondering how someone would do that. It's almost like Dan can see what Phil was saying through the corner of his eyes, and that's all he needed. It's almost like a second sense when you've been signing for so long.

"Okay," Dan signed back before walking back towards the door. Dan obviously took that as a sign to make whatever he wanted, which he was delighted about of course!

Phil sneaked a glance back at Dan as he turned his back and walked to the door, leaving the room. His eyes landed on Dan hips which swayed oh-so slightly as he walked. Not feminine sway, but just the right amount to draw Phil's eyes to his bum. Phil wished he could just walk up behind Dan sometimes and just-

'Get you're mind out of the gutter,' Phil thought to himself before he could finish his previous thought. 'I have got to finish editing this video if I want it up tomorrow morning.'

After about thirty minutes of non-stop editing, Phil finally decided he'd break for dinner as he could smell the trace of spaghetti down stairs. The way Dan always drowned it in all sorts of spices made it very pungent through out the house. Anyone else would tell Dan that he needed to ease up, but Phil thought it was perfect how Dan wanted it to taste exactly how he liked it. Phil liked it that way, too.

Hopping down the stairs, Phil thought, 'Crap, I forgot my hear aids. Oh, well.' Phil felt far too lazy to run back up the stairs to grab the two pieces of plastic that provided him with just enough hearing to hear his crush talking to him. Phil sat at the table where Dan had already set a plate for him before Dan sat across from him with a plate similar to Phil's.

"No hearing aids?" Dan signed. Phil shook his head, already digging into the over-seasoned spaghetti. "Lazy ass." After thirty minutes of comfortable silence as neither of them wanted to put down their fork each time they wanted to speak, Dan stood and took both of their plates to the kitchen.

Dan and Phil both had a routine every night. Every other night, one of the two boys would cook dinner and wash the dishes. Tonight was Dan's turn. Phil was always ecstatic when he didn't have to do any cooking as it wasn't his favorite thing in the world. He would much more prefer to order pizza than cook something that could be healthier. Who knew, maybe being fat and bed ridden all day wouldn't be so bad. At least he'd still have Buffy... And Dan.

That night, after the table had been cleaned and Phil was settled in the couch under a fortress of blankets, his hearing aids having been removed and setting on the table as they made his ears feel sore, Dan joined him to watch a movie.

"What do you wanna watch?" Dan signed to Phil, being sure to keep the lamp on just in case Phil couldn't see him through the dimly lit room. Phil shrugged as Phil flipped through the movies on Netflix, finally settling on a romance movie which was supposed to be funny. Dan flipped on the subtitles and the movie began.

But, Phil couldn't keep his eyes on the screen. He kept finding his eyes wander to Dan where the dim lamp lit him perfectly. Phil could see Dan's never-present cheekbones (yes, believe it or not, he does have them), and his gleaming, chocolate eyes seemed to glitter under the low lighting.

It was then that Phil noticed just how far away Dan was sitting, and this would not do. Phil was cradled under the mountain of blankets while Dan sat on the other side of the sofa, blanket-less and alone. All he wore was his jumper and jeans to keep him warm.

Phil begin slowly hustling over to where Dan sat, trying not to draw too much attention; but right when Dan began noticing that Phil was getting closer, all the lights switched off. The only light lighting the room was the flashes when lightning would strike outside.

Oh no. Phil couldn't see, he wasn't wearing his hearing aids, and had no idea where Dan had gone. He felt the sofa release some pressure, indicating that Dan had stood up. It was then that Phil felt Dan's cold, slim hands wrap around his hand and his back, pulling Phil into his chest. Dan's chest was humming with soft vibrations, indicating that he was talking. But Phil couldn't hear him.

When Phil was younger, he had taken many speech lessons to sound more "normal" when speaking. He didn't want to be made fun of at school, so he learned to talk like any other kid would. But Phil was hopeless at speaking properly when he couldn't hear his own voice. Vibrations reverberated through Phil's chest as he called out, a little louder than Dan had thought he would.

"Dan! I can't hear you!" He said, his voice sounding off unlike it did when he was wearing his trusty hearing aids. Phil's voice sounded muffled to Dan, but he could still understand it. Dan patted Phil on the back as if to assure him it was alright.

Dan guided Phil back to the sofa and had him sit down before disappearing into the depths of their living room. Dan was feeling all over the coffee table for Phil's hearing aids. Phil wasn't afraid of the dark, but it must have felt nerve-wracking to not be able to see at all and not be able to hear. Dan couldn't imagine the feeling.

He finally found the hearing aids before returning to Phil with them, gently placing them in his palms. Phil felt a smile grow on his cheeks as he pushed the miraculous pieces of miracle into his ears. The room seemed to jump to life in his ears.

Of course, the hearing aid could never provide him with perfect hearing. After all, it is man-made and deafness was not curable. But the hearing aids were enough for Phil.

"Thank you," Phil said, a smile forming on his lips. "It was so weird and oddly terrifying not being able to see or hear you... I... missed you. It was almost like you weren't there." Phil could feel salty tears pooling in his eyes. He could feel Dan's hot breath. He was close.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that," Dan said before closing the gap between Phil's forehead and Dan's lips. Phil faces turned a dusty rose-shaded color. Thankfully, Dan could not see it in the pitch black darkness. Phil felt much safer now that Dan soothing voice filled the room and not just the rain banging on the window, begging to enter.

"I-I have something to tell you..." Phil mustered up the courage, and told Dan everything he had been feeling recently.

***

"Hey, guys!" Phil greeted his camera. "You're probably thinking, 'Wow, Phil! Two videos in one week!?' Well, that's because something pretty crazy happened to me... Well, two crazy things happened." Phil gestured for Dan to take a seat next to him, intertwining their fingers just out of the camera's view.

"Hello, Internet!" Dan greeted with a salute like he always did on his own channel. "Thank for letting me sit on your bed." He chuckled and looked over at Phil.

"Of course! You're always welcome here!" Dan grimaced when he heard that and looked at the camera as if he were in The Office. "N-Not like that I mean!"

"That hurts me in the kokoro, Phil," Dan fakes a pout as Phil hits him playfully on the shoulder.

Phil got on with his story about the crazy black out that had just taken place the day before. He over exaggerated it, saying, "And then Dan screamed like a little girl! Truth! No lies here!"

"Yeah, right, Phil," Dan sarcastically replied. "You were scared shitless. I was there to protect you, you know."

"H-Hey, you can't say that on this channel!" Phil laughs, continuing the story, until he got to his favorite part. "And then, I turned to Dan and... and..." Phil couldn't spit it out. He was still trying to accept the news himself. He still couldn't believe his best friend, his chocolate-haired, dusty-eyed, sexy best friend, was his boyfriend now. He just wanted to tackle Dan right then and there and shower his faces in butterfly kisses. But that didn't seem appropriate for Youtube and he didn't really feel like having more stuff to edit out.

"I'll just say it, then," Dan smirked at Phil then looked back at the camera. "I'm in love with Phil."

"And I'm in love with Dan."


End file.
